Old Men and Their Crazy Ideas
by theMadHatter33
Summary: So, how exactly did Dumbledore break it to Snape that he'd have to teach Harry Occulmency? I'm sure Severus was pleased...' rated pg13 just to be safe. contructive critisism welcome, flames will be laughed at. thankyou


Summary: So, how exactly did Dumbledore break it to Snape that he'd have to teach Harry Occulmency? I'm sure Severus was pleased.... ^_^`  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *cry*  
  
~blah,blah~ is Severus thinking  
  
Old Men and Their Crazy Ideas  
  
"Insufferable old fart!" Severus muttered, "Can't wait until the morning to tell me what's  
  
going on. Just has to wake me up the one night where I actually try to sleep and tell me to  
  
come to his office without a simple explanation!"  
  
His steps were quick and light on the stone floor, but his usual billowing robes were hung  
  
up in the dungeons at the moment, so he wore a black housecoat over his nightshirt and  
  
slippered feet. "Damn him! If anyone sees me like this...and damn that Umbridge woman for spying on  
  
the Floo connections! I could be up in his office right now, risk free of a fool-hardy, rule-  
  
breaking student stumbling across my path, dressed like this!"  
  
Halting abruptly at the stone gargoyle, Snape spat out, "Fizzing Wizbees" and waited  
  
impatiently for the spiral stairs to make it up to the door. There was no way he would ride  
  
them as if he were in some muggle amusement park.  
  
~It's probably something to do with the blasted Boy Who Refuses to Die! Why must  
  
Albus have such twisted humor and associate me with that boy!~  
  
There was a jumble of voices coming from Dumbledore's office; Snape paled, or at least,  
  
turned white, seeing as he already was quite pale. There was no way in Hell he was going to  
  
present himself like this in front of God knew who.  
  
"Severus, do come in! Why are you standing at the door?"  
  
Cursing Dumbledore and his apparently new ability to see through walls (perhaps Moody donated his eye), Snape turned the knob and stepped into....an empty office.  
  
~It was just the damn portraits Severus, get a grip!~  
  
"Ah, Severus, so nice of you to join us! Take a seat; can I interest you in a Lemon  
  
Drop?" Dumbledore said merrily, as if meetings were commonly held past midnight.  
  
Severus snorted, "No Headmaster. Would you kindly just get to the point of this  
  
meeting? You see, though my wonderful students hardly consider it as such, I do have  
  
important classes to teach tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course Severus, I will get right to the point." Dumbledore reassured, leaning  
  
slightly forward in his chair, a frown line drawing his eyebrows. Frowning himself, Severus  
  
sat, waiting expectantly for the important news that couldn't even wait until breakfast.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore took a deep sigh, "would you like some tea before we get  
  
started?"  
  
"Damnit, old man, just tell me why I'm here! Stop avoiding what you have to say, or  
  
else I'll realize I never should have left my comfortable bed."  
  
Dumbledore looked sufficiently cowed, and finally nodded, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Severus, just a few moments ago Harry Potter was up here in my office, along with the  
  
Weasleys. Harry-"  
  
"I knew it!" Severus roared. His eyes flashed as he leapt out of the chair and pointed his  
  
finger at Dumbledore, "I knew it was something to do with Potter! It's always something to do  
  
with Potter! Why must you trouble me with that boy? I tire of watching him foolishly try to  
  
kill himself everyday with his stupid actions, and then having to save his worthless self without  
  
getting any praise from him, which I so deserve!"  
  
"Please Severus, let me finish." Dumbledore put in exasperatedly, though looking slightly  
  
amused. "Harry just had a dream of Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake, though of  
  
course, this is hardly a dream. Though Harry didn't mention it, I'm positive he saw this  
  
through the eyes of the snake, which most likely, was bewitched by Voldemort."  
  
Severus' frown deepened as Dumbledore mentioned the Dark Lord, but he refrained from  
  
comment and let the Headmaster continue.  
  
Dumbledore sighed again, this time tiredly, "I sent them off to Headquarters to await the  
  
news of how Arthur is doing. Dolores was just here, of course, questioning why I sent off  
  
students in the middle of the night. I can only hope that when Christmas break is over, she  
  
won't try to find out what happened this night from Harry and the others."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow, "Yes, I must concur. However, you still haven't explained  
  
why I'm here."  
  
Oh, Severus knew why he was here alright, and of course was not pleased. However, he  
  
had to hear it from the Headmaster's lips before he could launch into his tirade.  
  
"Severus...you know what I need you to do. Harry cannot continue to see through  
  
Voldemort's eyes, for eventually he will realize what is happening and try to take control of  
  
Harry. Please, I need you to teach Harry Occulmency."  
  
"Really, Headmaster?" Severus said nonchalantly, "Why would you want me to teach  
  
Potter? I would think that you would be the preferred choice, seeing as I can hardly stand to be  
  
in the same room as him, and I assure you, his feelings are mutual."  
  
The Headmaster smiled. It was a sad smile, and against his own judgment, Severus felt  
  
slightly guilty. "Albus, just tell me why you don't want to teach Potter."  
  
Dumbledore got up from his chair and went over to Fawkes, stroking his feathers. "If  
  
Voldemort does gain control of Harry, he could find out many things through the boy from me.  
  
I'm afraid I must limit my time around him."  
  
"Albus..." Severus sighed.  
  
"Severus, I know this is another duty on top of all your other ones you are burdened with,  
  
but you're the only one I can turn to."  
  
Severus rubbed his forehead to try and ease the aching headache that was forming.  
  
~This will just be an annoyance. Potter never follows the rules; he thinks he's above  
  
them! He won't try to stop these visions; he will just want the attention! So much like his  
  
egoistical father...~  
  
Severus sneered, "Potter won't learn anything, he refuses to do what is necessary to keep  
  
out of danger."  
  
"But if you teach him this, perhaps he will learn to be more careful, and to think before  
  
acting!" Dumbledore explained, "Severus, I'm asking you as a friend to do this. Please, just  
  
give it a try."  
  
Severus frowned. He didn't want to spend any more time with Potter than necessary, but  
  
perhaps he could get something through that thick-skull of his, just enough for him to maybe  
  
think twice before endangering himself and his friends.  
  
"When I decide he isn't performing to the best of his abilities I will end the lessons."  
  
Dumbledore looked relieved, "Yes, of course."  
  
"And if he undermines my authority that will be the end of it."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"If he-"  
  
"Alright Severus!" Dumbledore smiled, "Thank-you."  
  
Severus got out of his seat and made his way for the door. Smiling grimly to himself he  
  
muttered, "Just following my Master's orders."  
  
What do you think? Yay or neigh? Continue or not? Review ^.^ 


End file.
